Krashos Morueme
Krashos Morueme aka Quevven Jusztiirn the drow wizard in Ched Nasad, Master of Hurnoj Rikrekts Krashos Morueme: Male Adult Blue Dragon Sor12; CR 26; Huge Dragon (Earth); HD 21d12+147 plus 12d4+84; hp 381; Init +7; Spd 40 ft., burrow 20 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor); AC 31 (touch 11, flat-footed 28); Base Atk +27; Grp +37; Atk +37 melee (2d8+10, bite); Full Atk +31 melee (2d8+10, bite), +31 melee (2d6+5, 2 claws), +31 melee (1d8+5, 2 wings), +31 melee (2d6+15, tail slap); Face/Reach 15 ft./10 ft. (bite 15 ft.); SA Breath Weapon, Create/Destroy Water, Crush, Frightful Presence, Sound Imitation, Spell-like Abilities, Spells; SQ Dragon Traits, Damage Reduction 5/Magic, SR 21; AL LE; SV Fort +25, Ref +21, Will +24; Str 30, Dex 16, Con 24, Int 26, Wis 22, Cha 28. Skills and Feats (counting all modifiers except equipment and attributes): Bluff +30, Concentration +36, Diplomacy +16, Hide +10, Intimidate +20, Knowledge (Arcana) +36, Knowledge (History) +24, Knowledge (Local: Anauroch) +8, Knowledge (Local: Silver Marches) +8, Knowledge (Local: Underdark-Northdark) +14, Knowledge (Nature) +10, Listen +26, Search +26, Sense Motive +24, Speak Language (Abyssal, Aragrakh (Archaic Draconic), Chondathan, Common, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Illuskan, Midani, Netherese, Undercommon), Spellcraft +33, Spot +26, Use Magic Device +20. Alertness, Alternate Form, Combat Casting, Eschew Materials, Flyby Attack, Greater Spell Penetration, Hover, Improved Combat Casting, Improved Initiative, Improved Multiattack, Multiattack, Spell Penetration. Sorcerer Spells Known (6/9/8/8/8/8/7/7/5; base DC = 19 + spell level; caster level 17th, +2 caster level vs Spell Resistance): 0 – Arcane Mark, Daze, Detect Magic, Light, Mage Hand, Message, Prestidigitation, Read Magic, Resistance; 1st – Alarm, Charm Person, Identify, Magic Missile, Shield; 2nd – Aganazzar’s Scorcher*, Detect Thoughts, Locate Object, Magic Mouth, Mirror Image; 3rd – Arcane Sight, Dispel Magic, Fireball, Nondetection; 4th – Breath Weapon Substitution**, Fire Trap, Polymorph, Scrying; 5th – Cone of Cold, Dominate Person, Feeblemind, Hold Monster; 6th – Acid Storm***, Globe of Invulnerability, True Seeing; 7th – Delayed Blast Fireball, Greater Teleport, Prismatic Spray; 8th – Breath Weapon Admixture**, Mind Blank. *FRCS **Draconomicon ***PGtF Special Qualities: Summon Familiar; Dragon Traits: Keen Senses (Ex): Krashos sees four times as well as a human in low-light conditions and twice as well in normal light. It also has Darkvision 120’ and Blindsense 60’. Damage Reduction 5/Magic, Spell Resistance 21. Immunities (Ex): Immunity to Sleep and Paralysis Effects. Immunity to Electricity. Breath Weapon (Su): Once every 1d4 rounds, Krashos can breathe a 100-foot line of lightning that deals 12d8 points of electricity damage (Reflex DC 32 half). Crush (Ex): When flying or jumping, Krashos can land on a Small or smaller creatures as a standard action, using his whole body to crush them. A crush attack affects as many creatures as can fit under Krashos’ body. Each creature in the affected area must succeed at a Reflex save (DC 32) or be pinned, automatically taking 2d8+15 points of bludgeoning damage. Thereafter, if Krashos chooses to maintain the pin, treat it as a normal grapple attack. While pinned, the opponent takes crush damage each round. Frightful Presence (Ex): This ability takes effect automatically when Krashos attacks, charges, or flies overhead. It affects only opponents with 33 or fewer Hit Dice or levels within a radius of 180 feet. Each affected creature must make a successful Will save (DC 35) to resist the effect. On a failure, a creature with 5 or more Hit Dice or levels becomes shaken for 4d6 rounds, and a creature with 4 or fewer Hit Dice or levels becomes panicked for 4d6 rounds. Success indicates that the target is immune to Krashos’ frightful presence for one day. Sound Imitation (Ex): Krashos can mimic any voice or sound it has heard, anytime it likes. Listeners must succeed on a Will save (DC 35) to detect the ruse. Spell-Like Abilities (Sp): 3/day - Create/Destroy Water (Will DC 35 negates), Ventriloquism (DC 20). Caster level 19th. Possessions: Unknown. Alternate Form General Requirements: Dragon (Adult age or older), Caster Level 5th. Benefit: You are able to assume a single specific alternate humanoid or animal form of Medium size or smaller once per day. This ability functions as a polymorph spell except you do not regain hit points for changing form. You can remain in your alternate form until you choose to return to your natural form. Category:Blue dragons Category:Sorcerers